A Farfetched Lie
by maipigen
Summary: Quinn orchestrates an April Fool's prank on Rachel, but along the way she realizes that it might not have been such a farfetched lie.  R&R!
1. A Farfetched Lie

**I don't own Glee Or any of its franchise.**

* * *

><p><em>AN So first of all, to those of you who're currently waiting for updates for my two WIP's - I'm getting there. I have had a lot of crappy things happen lately so there:) This one-shot was written for a challenge over on Gleefic . com Sadly I didn't win, far from it, but there were some great stories there so I urge you to check it out:) Until I finish my chapters for my two other stories, this is a peace offering. Of course, you'll only like it if you're not homophobic. It's my first ever written girl on girl piece...so be nice and Enjoy if possible._

* * *

><p><strong><span>WARNING :<span>This is a Faberry story, which means Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry gets it on. Don't PM me to tell me how wrong it is, if you're here and reading despite my warnings that's on you! **

* * *

><p><strong>A Farfetched Lie<strong>

Quinn Fabray was walking down the hall of McKinley high, with her head raised and her posture almost regal; it was only natural, she _was_ the queen of McKinley high after all.

The crowd of students and teachers all parted in front of her like the red sea, but Quinn, having never experienced anything other than this treatment, didn't even notice. Her gaze was set upon her target, the girl that she for some reason just had never been able to leave alone.

Just before she went over to Rachel Berry, who was busy doing something or other by her locker, Quinn glanced around to see if everything was ready. Then she took a deep breath to fall in character and made her way over to the unsuspecting Berry.

"Hey Rachel," Quinn purposely made her voice hesitant and soft; on the inside she reveled in the flinch that the stardom obsessed brunette gave at her mere presence. "c-can I talk to you for a second?"

Berry swallowed and glanced around her with caution, evidently she was prepared for anything. Quinn forced down a wicked smile, because she knew that there was no way in hell that the loser would ever expect what was about to happen.

"Sure, Quinn. Whatever may I help you with?" Berry said after looking around, locking her eyes with Quinn's.

"I need to tell you something and I need you to keep an open mind." Quinn began, trying not to let her excitement out too early. She had to stick to her plan. "I feel like, given your family history, that you're the only one who can ever understand my predicament. Also, I know that you're a very kindhearted person and I'm gonna take advantage of that, if you'll let me."

Berry frowned, but there was a spark of curiosity in her eyes that told Quinn that she wouldn't walk away, so she took a calculated step closer and all but whispered, "I have started developing certain feelings around a girl; a specific girl that is."

Quinn could barely keep her giggles under wrap as she watched Berry's eyes widen impossibly in realization, but somehow she managed. "I don't care about my reputation; I just want to be with you. And if you're not willing, then _please _just let me touch those voluptuous lips of yours one time so I have something to live on in the future."

Oh yeah, Manhands wasn't the only actress in the school.

Berry looked around again, obviously thinking hard. "I-I don't know how to respond to that Quinn. Of course, I'm extremely flattered to know that your bullying was born out of a desire to be near me, but…" she bit her lips and Quinn couldn't help but notice that Berry had some truly beautiful, soft lips, "…but…well, I cannot promise any emotions from my side to just spring forth after so much time having genuinely disliked you, but I will fulfill your request to the best of my abilities."

And then, before Quinn even got a chance to do anything, Rachel Berry had leaned forward and placed her lips on Quinn's.

Immediately, it was as though all plans and intentions flew out of Quinn's mind; the feelings that roared to life nearly overwhelmed her and somehow, she couldn't stop her hands from going around Berry's slender waist to pull her closer. Her smaller statue fit perfectly against Quinn's slightly bigger one and before she even knew how it happened, her mouth was open and Berry's tongue was in her mouth, making a rush of fire shoot through every fiber of Quinn's being.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her and pulled her away and Quinn felt slightly dazed as she tried to recapture her composure, one quick look at Berry told her that she was feeling the same thing. Then she didn't get a chance to observe the brunette anymore because in the next second, ice cold beverage was being flung at Berry with an ease that came from _a lot_ of practice.

Berry gasped and tried to throw her hands up to cover her face, but it was too late; two hands was no match for an entire football team and a team of cheerios drowning her with slushies simultaneously.

As if far away, Quinn heard her boyfriend, Finn laugh and his best friend, Puck high fived her while her own two best friends, Santana and Brittany chuckled evilly from behind her.

Berry's now very colorful face, dripping with colored ice, looked up and Quinn could see the betrayal, anger and hurt in her squinted eyes, but she used her expertise at repression and pretended that she wasn't the least bit guilty. To prove it to all her friends as well, Quinn took a step closer, shedding Finn's arm around her waist in the process. "Manhands," she muttered, trying to inject as much venom in her tone of voice as possible. "I can't believe you fell for that – especially considering what date it is. But thank you for giving us an _epic_ April fool's day to remember in the future."

Having delivered her punch line, Quinn turned around and puckered her lips towards Finn, who quickly molded his lips over hers. And if Quinn didn't quite feel the same fire as she had when kissing Rachel Berry, well, she contributed it to having been because she was pumped full of adrenaline…or something.

**0o0o0**

A bit later that day, Quinn was still laughing over some bitchy remark that Santana had said to some dweeb with an afro as she entered the girl's bathroom. She was also still amused about her successful prank. The face that Berry had put up was just so hilarious and she actually preferred thinking about that then the strange feelings that the kiss they'd shared had brought to life.

A second later, Quinn stopped abruptly at the sight in front of her. Rachel Berry was standing with several paper towels in her hands, clad in nothing but a slushie stained bra and her earlier black skirt and white (also stained) knee socks.

There was a brief flare of…_something_ running through Quinn, but she expertly repressed it and dug out her lip gloss from her bag and started applying it. "Looking good there, Manhands," she mocked, pouting her lips to make sure that she'd distributed the gloss perfectly. "I mean, the slushie really is your greatest assessor, at least I no longer have to suffer watching you parade around in that awful reindeer sweater of yours. So I'm glad I could be of assistance." She ended her remarks with a fake smile that just oozed of insincerity.

"You know," Berry said after a long minute of silence, where Quinn had busied herself with some mascara, "I don't care about what you and your idiotic friends put me through; I never have, because it has never been a secret that I intend to go places where you and yours will never get to be, but…" the brunette trailed off, throwing some of her used paper towels in the trash, before turning back to Quinn with seldom seen fire burning in her brown eyes.

"But the fact that you played upon my feelings regarding homosexuality was just one step too far. I'm the daughter of two great men, who have the courage to own up to who they are. When you came to me, I truly thought that I'd finally figured you out – the reason for your incessant bullying and mockery. Using me like that was just too much and I have half a mind to make you regret ever thinking about doing that in the first place."

Quinn hated that she felt a bit ashamed over her actions and straightened up, using her height to try and intimidate the shorter girl, "oh yeah, like you could ever make me regret _anything _when it comes to you, RuPaul!"

"There is something you seem to not know about me," Berry stated, her voice colder than anything Quinn had ever heard before.

"Oh really? Like I give a damn, you're a loser and I'm not, so of course I don't know everything about you. But, please, feel free to enlighten me. I can always use more ammunition in our future encounters."

Berry ran a hand through her wet, but clean looking hair and then looked straight into Quinn's eyes and said calmly, "I'm a bisexual, so I can make you regret a thing or two. Just watch."

Quinn barely noticed how the girl in front of her basically charged her, her focus was on that sudden tingle in her private area. Something she'd barely experienced before, not even after she started sleeping with Finn.

Then she lost all her ability to think, because once again, Rachel Berry was kissing her. And it was damn good if Quinn had to be honest with herself; the feeling of Berry's wet tongue invading her mouth, clashing with her own in a battle for dominance that she already knew she wouldn't win. The tingle below had turned into an inferno, yearning for some sort of attention, any at all in fact.

Berry didn't seem to listen, her mouth still very busy making Quinn see stars. After an undisclosed amount of time, Berry tore her mouth away from Quinn's and started licking her way down her neck, nipping her skin gently every now and again and suddenly Quinn heard a moan escape from her own lips, something that she hadn't been able to control, but she was too into the many feelings that Rachel's touch brought her to care much about anything else.

"So you like that, huh?" Rachel's voice sent sparks of lust through Quinn and she couldn't get her vocal chords to cooperate long enough to answer. Rachel didn't seem to mind.

Suddenly, Quinn felt the zipper in her Cheerio uniform being touched and before she knew how, her skin was exposed to Rachel and she didn't even have the time to feel the least bit self-conscious before Rachel latched onto her right breast with a vigor that once again made Quinn groan in appreciation.

The sensations in her breast sent yet more tingles down Quinn's body and she just wanted to relieve some pressure. Her hand found its way down her panties, but as soon as her fingers touched her clit, Rachel tore her hand away and pushed her up against the sinks. "Don't ruin my fun," she ordered and helped Quinn up on the table.

Quinn couldn't quite believe it; it was like she was being taken over by another person entirely. It couldn't be her that sat so patiently waiting, as Rachel Berry slowly pulled down her panties and then spread her legs open so she could get better access.

"This can't be happening," Quinn muttered, closing her eyes, and leaning her head against the mirror behind her. A warm hand grabbed her chin and pulled her head back down.

"It _is_ happening," Rachel stated calmly, her eyes drawing Quinn in like a moth to a flame, "I want you to keep your eyes open; I want you to see who it is that's making you feel this good and remember it."

Rachel bent down and didn't even give Quinn a chance to protest or anything before her lips and tongue were full at work on her clit, tasting her more intimately than anyone ever before. Finn had only done it once, before stopping and saying that he didn't really like doing it. And whatever it was that he'd been doing felt nowhere near as good as what Rachel was doing in that moment.

"Oh God," Quinn moaned, keeping her gaze fixated on what the girl in front of her was doing. Rachel looked at her without stopping her tongue at first, but then she smirked, full of so much deviousness that Quinn could barely recognize her.

"Taking the Lord's name in vain Ms. Fabray? Isn't that against the law for your people or something?" The brunette didn't wait for a reply, her tongue quickly back at work and Quinn was fascinated and somehow her hands ended up in Rachel's damp, but surprisingly soft hair.

The feel of Rachel's wet tongue lapping up all of her juices, just at her entrance did things to Quinn that she had never before experienced and she wanted more, so much more. It was as if her desires was telepathically sent down to the girl between her legs, because in the next moment, Quinn felt one of Rachel's surprisingly long fingers slide inside of her.

Immediately, Quinn's hands got a life of their own, trying to push Rachel closer to her pussy as she vehemently begged for more; not caring one iota about her dignity. She could feel Rachel's chuckle before she was once more taken over by all the foreign, but oh so _wonderful_, sensations.

It didn't take long before, Quinn could feel her climax building, it started as a slow heat in her stomach before transforming into something much warmer and bigger and soon she clenched her legs around Rachel's neck. "I'm so close," she panted, no longer able to keep her eyes open. "Oh, fuck you're so good, Rachel. Oh _damn_!"

"Do you want to cum?" Rachel's voice was slightly breathless and Quinn opened her eyes and very nearly moaned at the sight of her juices around Rachel's full lips. "I'm only gonna let you cum if you beg me, Quinn."

"Oh, _please_ let me cum, I'm so close," Quinn complied instantly, her lust far bigger than her pride.

Rachel didn't respond verbally, instead, she inserted yet another finger and started pumping in and out of Quinn's wet pussy in a steady rhythm, making the blonde gasp loudly, completely caught up in the moment. The heat returned tenfold and just as Quinn was about to let loose, Rachel sucked her clit into her mouth as she simultaneously bent her fingers inside of Quinn, slamming into the cheerleader's G-spot.

Quinn came with a roar, her head slamming roughly into the mirror behind it and probably leaving it in pieces, but she didn't care. She was way too preoccupied with the waves upon waves of pure pleasure falling over her so violently.

When Quinn came back down to earth, Rachel took out her fingers and licked them clean with a very satisfied look on her face. Her pink tongue cleaned her lips as well and it might just have been the most erotic thing that Quinn had _ever_ seen.

Quinn was panting as she watched Rachel stand up and walk over to her abandoned clothes. She jumped off the table and her knees nearly buckled under her. It was only the brunette's quick assistance that saved Quinn from toppling down to the floor.

"Get dressed," the singer demanded, still acting completely out of character, "it is a miracle that no one entered during our little escapade."

Rachel looked at the door, and then walked over to her clothes again. She quickly put on her almost dried clothes that still had several stains from the slushie attack. Quinn briefly wondered just when Berry had turned into Rachel to her, before starting to get dressed herself. Rachel had a point about standing in nothing but a skirt; it probably wouldn't be the best way to be spotted if another student had to use the bathroom.

The silence was heavy and Quinn hadn't even begun to process what had happened yet, when suddenly, Rachel's hands settled on her shoulders and turned her around to meet her face to face again. A second later, Rachel kissed Quinn one last time and Quinn could taste her own juices on Rachel's invasive tongue. Instead of grossing her out, it made the cheerleader eager for more. Something she just couldn't understand, considering she'd just gotten off more than she'd ever experienced before.

"Now that you know what you're missing, I think I can go about my normal business once more. Have a nice day, Quinn." Rachel said and then she exited the bathroom without looking back once. Oddly enough, Quinn felt a little hurt by that.

Quinn sighed and looked at her reflection in the mirror. One rational part of her noticed that the mirror hadn't cracked and she felt relieved, another was relieving her encounter with Rachel in high definition. Unbelievably, Quinn could feel her insides twist and her pussy was still throbbing and begging for more despite having just undergone her biggest orgasm ever.

"It won't ever happen again," Quinn muttered to her reflection and quickly started making herself look presentable again.

Five minutes later, Quinn left the bathroom, looking as immaculate as she did when she entered the room. She barely got a chance to look around, before Finn's large shadow fell over her and his grinning face was en route towards hers.

Instinctively, Quinn turned her head, offering him her cheek instead of her still, slightly sore lips. She acted like she didn't see the brief confusion on Finn's cheerful face; instead her eyes were locked with Rachel's.

The brunette was standing at the other end of the hall, looking so smug and superior that Quinn didn't know whether to cry or laugh. Rachel nodded once and then disappeared around the corner.

Finn's voice brought Quinn back to the present and she only just realized that he was leading her towards their usual table in the cafeteria. Santana, Brittany and Puck were all there, along with their other friends, Matt and Mike. They were busy whispering about something and Quinn barely paid attention, until Rachel's name was mentioned.

"…heard she joined as the first. What a fucking loser." Santana mocked and Brittany laughed, because the airy blonde always laughed whenever Santana said something about someone.

"Mr. Shue is a pretty decent teacher," Mike argued, only to be interrupted by Puck.

"Whatever dude, if he really was so great, he wouldn't take over that lame ass club in the first place."

Quinn frowned and looked over at Santana, who explained while Puck and Mike talked. "Apparently, Figgins realized what a pedophile Sandy was and let Mr. Shue take over the glee club and RuPaul joined as the first one, like the loser she is."

Quinn nodded thoughtfully, squashing the peculiar urge to bitchslap Santana for insulting Rachel. Then she flinched a moment later, when Finn pressed another adoring peck on her cheek. _Maybe my brilliant April fool's prank was not prank at all_… she thought, biting her lips.

The memory of what had transpired in the girl's bathroom flashed through Quinn's mind and she just knew that despite Rachel's words, they would be together again. And suddenly, an idea on how to make that happen quicker flew into Quinn's mind and she interrupted the boys' talk by saying, "I wanna join glee club."

She ignored the disbelief in her friends' eyes; her own gaze was once again fixated on Rachel, who had just entered the cafeteria with her own so called friends. Next to her, she head Finn chuckle happily.

"Oh, really, Babe? That's awesome, 'cause…heh, I kinda joined today too."

Quinn didn't care about the way her friends launched into a huge discussion all around her, all she suddenly cared about was, how to make Rachel lose that damn smile of hers, because next time, it would be _her_ that would be begging for release. Quinn wanted that more than anything,

And Quinn Fabray _always _got what she wanted.

**THE END… **

* * *

><p><em>AN Hopefully you enjoyed it enough to give me a little review, or big, it's totally up to you:) Now, I'll go back to writing for my other Glee Story and my Roswell Story:D _

_Until Next Time_

_Ditte Mai_


	2. Choir Room Escapades

**I don't own Glee or any of its franchise.**

* * *

><p><em>AN I'm blown away by the response this story has gotten and I decided to keep writing in this universe from time to time. The chapters will vary in intensity and length, and I won't promise speedy updates, because this is a definite __side project__ of mine. But I do hope that those of you who loved the first story will enjoy this part as well. Your pushing through reviews is the reason I kept writing._

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING : <strong>**This is a ****Faberry**** story, which means Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry gets it on. ****Don't**** PM me to tell me how wrong it is, if you're here and reading despite my warnings that's on ****you****!**

* * *

><p><strong>Choir Room Escapades<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why are you always looking at Rachel?"<p>

Brittany's innocent question startled Quinn, who dropped her fork down in the salad she'd just purchased for lunch from the cafeteria. "I-I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Well," Brittany said, shrugging off Quinn's odd behavior, "you stare at her like I stare at Santana every time we've finished our sweet lady time so I was just curious. If you need lady kisses I could get Santana to help you? She's _really_ good."

Quinn smiled faintly, declining politely out loud, while on the inside a part of her fiercely doubted that Santana's skills were anywhere near as good as what she'd experienced all too briefly with Rachel Berry.

Taking relief in the fact that Brittany had been clever enough to not ask her question while others were around, Quinn didn't even wonder how unusual Brittany being clever really was. Instead, she took on her 'cheerleader-role' and stood up to leave. "I need to go get something out of my locker. I'll see you in the choir room.

Ten minutes later, Quinn entered the choir room, only just making it before Mr. Shue started spewing something about his favorite band that had had – as always – their glory days twenty years ago.

Quinn looked around and saw that the only seats left were in the back corner up top, just next to Rachel, who, as was the most usual routine, was sitting alone. The only one that ever sat next to her was Quinn's own boyfriend, Finn. But as he was home sick this week, Rachel was all alone.

Quinn made her way to the seat next to Rachel, placing her book bag on the other empty seat next to her. As they sat there, two things quickly became pretty obvious to Quinn. One being that Mr. Shue had his lecture hat on that day; he clearly wasn't intending for them to sing and dance or anything; all they had to do was sit quietly and listen. The other thing was that this would be a perfect time to finally try and pay Rachel back for what had happened between them a month earlier on April fool's day.

Slowly, making sure that no one was watching, Quinn placed her hand on Rachel's skirt. When the brunette didn't shove off her hand, Quinn grew bolder and went under the skirt and moved her hand all the way up to the panty clad part of Rachel that Quinn hadn't had a chance to see in other places than the all too public showers after P.E.

Mr. Shue looked up at them and Quinn nodded with a smile, like she had any idea of what he was talking about and satisfied with her supposed attention his gaze moved along the rows to the other semi-attentive Gleeks.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Quinn moved her fingers closer and up and down in a gentle movement and was encouraged that she was on the right track when Rachel widened her legs a small fraction.

Quinn fidgeted a bit in her seat, enjoying the tingles that her daring caused in her own body and redoubled her efforts to get Rachel as hot as she'd been in that restroom that fateful day.

Too eager to care much about being caught, Quinn's thumb and forefinger pushed aside the fabric that was covering Rachel's surprisingly bare pussy and started touching her more roughly. Rachel gave a jolt every now and again and the wetness on Quinn's fingers told the cheerleader that Rachel was most _definitely_ enjoying herself.

"Don't you think so, Rachel?" Mr. Shue's voice interrupted them and quick as lightening, Quinn pulled her hand back just as the others turned to look at Rachel. Rachel nodded without speaking and Mr. Shue continued with a beam, seemingly happy that he'd gotten Rachel's rare approval of something or other.

Quinn waited a few moments, making sure no one was still looking before abruptly returning her hand under Rachel's skirt. She was now dripping wet and Quinn had to bite her lip from moaning in satisfaction.

Instead, she went further down and found Rachel's soaking hole and pushed her finger inside that tight heat that was just like Quinn's own. In and out Quinn's finger moved a few times until she pushed in another one and used her thumb to rub Rachel's swollen clit at the same time.

Quinn wanted nothing more than use her free hand to touch her own pussy, but she realized that it would've been too suspicious. She settled on fidgeting in tact with her fingers inside of Rachel.

Remembering how Rachel had used her own fingers to pleasure her, Quinn mimicked her as best as she could. Pushing in her fingers as long as she could manage, Quinn bent her fingers upwards touching a new place inside of the girl next to her.

For the first time, Rachel made a small sound at Quinn's ministrations. Quinn dared a quick look and had to withhold a groan at the sight of a clearly flushed Rachel Berry, biting back sounds of ecstasy. It was a glorious thing to watch.

After what only seemed like mere minutes, but was probably a bit longer, Rachel started quivering and Quinn increased her pace, both with her busy fingers inside of Rachel and with her thumb that was focused on stimulating Rachel's clit as much as possible.

Quinn couldn't help but look over at the girl she was fingering so enthusiastically anymore; it was truly a wonderful sight to behold. Suddenly, Rachel went stiff and her muscles clamped down on Quinn's fingers and just as Rachel opened her mouth to let out that sound of pleasure that couldn't be escaped any longer, the bell rang and saved them both from being discovered.

Withdrawing her fingers, Quinn waited until Rachel had gotten herself under control and then popped her still wet fingers into her mouth, sucking them dry of Rachel's tasty juices. Rachel's gaze was locked on Quinn's mouth and she whimpered when Quinn removed her hand and licked her lips.

Then Quinn got up, ignoring the way her panties clung to her own glistening center, slung her bag over her shoulder and ran down to join Santana and Brittany, who were waiting for her by the door.

Just before exiting the choir room, Quinn turned to look up at a still seated Rachel. The brunette was staring straight at her with an intense gleam in her dark eyes and Quinn suddenly had a feeling of delightful anticipation. Because there was something in Rachel's eyes that promised payback and Quinn couldn't _wait _to see just what it would turn out to be…

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><em>AN …I'd love to hear your thoughts on this…I hope it's not a total let down since the first part was so well received :)_

_Until Next Time _

_Ditte Mai_


	3. Changes in the Locker Room

**I don't own Glee or any of its franchise – sadly!**

* * *

><p><em>AN Thank you for the reviews! It means a lot to me!_

* * *

><p><span>Unbetaed, but I'd appreciate a heads up if you see any glaring mistakes.<span>

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING :<strong>**This is a ****Faberry**** story, which means Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry gets it on. ****Don't**** PM me to tell me how wrong it is, if you're here and reading despite my warnings that's on ****you****!**

* * *

><p><strong>Changes in the Locker Room.<strong>

"God, _look_ at her," Santana's mocking tone caught Quinn's attention as she was stretching elegantly on the ground, neatly showing off her superior ability to use her body.

Quinn followed Santana's obnoxious pointing finger and the breath caught in her throat when her eyes landed on Rachel's slender form, stretching out over by the wall, subtly showing off her underappreciated dancer's physique.

"What?" asked Quinn, trying not to act like she suddenly had an urge to go over to the concentrating brunette and kiss a trail down the slender and elegant neck that could be seen now that her hair was tied into a practical bun.

"Oh come on," Santana rolled her eyes and gestured obnoxiously at Rachel. "She acts so high and mighty in front of us; I bet she's trying to get on the Cheerios."

_She can get on me anytime_, Quinn quickly squashed the vulgar, but oh so true thought and scoffed like she knew she was expected to.

Brittany did something that Quinn didn't really catch, still too caught up in _not_ looking at Rachel's body, but Santana laughed and her concentration turned away from Rachel Berry.

At least, until the end of the class where everyone was hurrying towards the locker rooms to finish up before the stink of decades of old sweat and forgotten gym socks got too much to bear.

Santana chuckled evilly as she quickly opened Rachel's assigned locker and stole her clothes and put them into one of the toilets before Quinn really realized what was going on. Since Rachel always ended up showering last, she'd come out to an empty locker room with no dignified possibilities.

Oddly enough, Quinn didn't enjoy the idea, but she played along. She didn't even realize that she'd changed from being a bully herself to a follower whenever Santana went after people; her favorite target being Rachel.

Quinn tried to shake off the uncomfortable feeling inside of her, something that felt a lot like guilt for some reason; rationalizing that she hadn't even participated for once and had _nothing_ to feel guilty about.

_I mean, when did Rachel's comfort level even become a glitch on my radar?_ Quinn thought somewhat sourly.

She waved goodbye to her fellow Cheerios when they all reached the parking lot and got into her car, but found that she just couldn't start the engine. Finally, the blonde cheerleader sighed heavily and exited her car and made her way back to the locker room, already planning to lend Rachel the spare clothes she always kept in her bag in case Coach Sylvester suddenly ordered them to remove the uniforms so they could be shipped off to Tahiti for Super Professional Cleaning or something.

Once Quinn entered the locker room, she could hear that the shower was still running, so she exhaled a sigh of relief, realizing that Rachel was probably still showering and wouldn't know who'd put the clothes out for her.

Quinn used every bit of agility she had in her, trying to move soundlessly towards Rachel's locker. She reached her destination and smiled when there was no sign of a certain brunette.

In the next moment though, Quinn gave a jolt when Rachel's voice suddenly sounded behind her. The razor sharp edge of anger in the other girl's voice sliced through Quinn like a knife.

"Come back to witness your successful ploy?"

"I-" Quinn began, but suddenly, Rachel's grip was on her shoulder, spinning her around violently, slamming her into the locker.

"Your incessant need to prove your superiority by performing such childish acts _never_ ceases to astound me! It's pathetic!"

Before Quinn could even force out an explanation, that she was truthfully innocent _this_ time, Rachel's hands tightened enough to be painful and then she was unceremoniously dragging Quinn with her towards the showers and that's when Quinn's mind took in Rachel fully for the first time.

She was stark naked, her hair still wet from her own shower and the droplets on her suntanned skin did weird things to Quinn's insides. And then Quinn didn't notice anything because she was suddenly thrust in under the showers.

The pouring water soaked her Cheerio uniform within seconds and she instinctively tried to buck off Rachel's hands that were mercilessly holding her under the now cool jet of water.

But it was fruitless and Rachel kept murmuring long winded insults that oddly enough made Quinn feel warm all over instead of insulted.

"You've got the wrong idea Ra-Berry," Quinn gurgled as some of the water hit her straight in the face, stinging her eyes terribly.

"No I haven't," Rachel objected, her voice taking on an edge that sent shivers down Quinn's trembling spine even as she continued to struggle for freedom. "In fact I think I've gotten just the right one."

Quinn gasped loudly as Rachel roughly grabbed her head and tore the slightly taller blonde down to her height and crashed her lips onto hers.

As always whenever Rachel's lips were near her, Quinn felt her entire body betray her in the blink of an eye. All she knew was the taste of Rachel's probing tongue, even if she didn't quite know how the kiss had progressed that far so quickly. The warmth that radiated of her naked frame burned Quinn's soaked body and suddenly, it just wasn't enough for Quinn anymore and without really thinking about it, her arms came up and took a firm, almost desperate, hold of Rachel's face so she couldn't get away.

Having Rachel so near again, felt like coming home and Quinn didn't want it to end. Deep down she knew that whatever it was that was going on between them, it was something that Quinn didn't want to stop…at least not yet and judging from the small, but sure hands that was busy tearing Quinn's uniform off of her, Rachel felt the same.

Quinn was so lost to the fiery kiss that she didn't really notice that Rachel was sliding her hands back up to her neck, until she abruptly ripped Quinn's head away and stared into her eyes with such an intense look that Quinn could feel her core pulsing for more.

Then, in their next breath, Quinn came crashing back to reality when Rachel spoke; her face twisted into such an unbecoming sneer that it briefly made her look insane.

"If you wanted to get off then you didn't have to stoop to such low behavior, Quinn. I already know how to get you off, so all you had to do was ask; I do owe you one for that last time, don't I? Or do you still prefer whoring yourself to Finn?"

Quinn was happy that the water was still streaming down on them, because that meant that Rachel probably couldn't see the tears that gathered in her eyes at the blatant insult. She'd been called a lot of things by people that envied her and the people that she'd treated badly, but being called a slut just resonated inside of her with a painful pinch that struck her harder than anything else she could remember having experienced.

Feeling completely humiliated, Quinn pushed Rachel away and turned to leave, but then she bent down to gather her now wet uniform in her arms. On the inside, Quinn had already decided to still let Rachel borrow the clothes she'd brought, because as Head Cheerio, Quinn had more than one uniform in her gym locker (and her book locker and her closet at home, because Coach Sylvester practically demanded that her girls _lived_ in the things…).

Remembering the real reason why she'd even ventured back into the locker room, Quinn turned her head back at Rachel; secretly thankful for the fact that her eyes had dried up again.

"Just so you know; _Santana_ was the one, who ruined your clothes. I came back with a spare set for you – I'm not a total bitch all the time. But I promise you that I will be the next time I see you."

Quinn managed to get to her locker and she had just reached into it to grab her clean uniform when Rachel's still naked body wrapped itself around her from behind.

The smell that was so distinctively Rachel assaulted Quinn's nostrils and she couldn't stop herself from taking a deep breath; the scent of flowers and vanilla washing over her.

It was like Rachel had put a spell on her, because Quinn couldn't move as the other girl's hands started trailing down her still naked body. A few seconds later, one hand was gently cupping Quinn and another was gently massaging her right breast.

"Thank you for the clothes." Rachel's beautiful voice rang in Quinn's ear and she felt herself grow wet in an instant.

"I'm n-not," Quinn practically wheezed, "a whore." Hating herself a little, even as her body betrayed her and leaned into Rachel's touch.

Rachel's warm breath fanned across Quinn's cheek as she sighed softly and took a step closer. "I have to admit that I find myself somewhat ashamed for my misconception. I hope you'll accept my apology."

Quinn didn't get a chance to reply or even really think about what she wanted to say, before Rachel once again proved to the blonde that her skills in the sexual area was a lot more evolved than those she'd gotten after dating Finn.

Rachel promptly kneeled down on the floor and dragged Quinn forward the last step so she could place her hot mouth over Quinn's now deliciously aching pussy. And in the next instant, Quinn came faster than she'd ever cum before; as if her core had been waiting for nothing but Rachel's mouth to cum.

Quinn could feel the singer hold her steady as she came down from the high of her orgasm and once Quinn was able to see straight again, she looked down and locked eyes with Rachel, who was still on her knees, seemingly not even noticing the cold floor.

The intensity in the other girl's dark eyes burned inside of Quinn and she couldn't have looked away even if she wanted to. Somehow, Quinn wasn't really sure _how_ it happened; she was also kneeling, her hands tentatively making their way to Rachel's face to cup it and inch by inch their faces closed the distance between them and then their lips met in the softest and most gentlest kiss that Quinn had ever experienced.

It was like none of the other kisses they'd exchanged; for once it wasn't about gaining the upper hand and proving dominance. It was something else entirely; something shared and it was the most amazing kiss Quinn had ever had.

After what seemed like seconds, but was probably more like several minutes, the two girls broke slowly broke apart to stare into each other's eyes once more. Quinn was sure she looked as dazed as Rachel did in that moment.

Then Rachel reached out her own hands and cupped the back of Quinn's head, gently pushing her backwards down to the floor before following suit, draping her own equally as nude body halfway on top of her and then she began planting small, almost tender kisses on Quinn's neck and chest.

In what followed, Quinn felt as though she was being worshipped; no spot on her body was left untouched or unkissed and Quinn was practically writhing with desire on the floor; the cold tiles only enhancing the sensual experience.

Rachel's slender fingers slowly made their way down to Quinn's pulsing core that was aching for attention and once again, Rachel's touch proved to be all that was needed for Quinn to reach her climax.

"Oh God, Oh Rachel, Oh please!" Quinn babbled, breaking the silence that had grown between them, as she wrapped her arms around Rachel and pulled the other girl into a passionate kiss that took the rest of her breath away; desperate to convey her…well, _something_ that Quinn couldn't quite put into words yet.

Quinn could feel her eyes tear up from the intensity of it all and Rachel's plush lips sucked in her earlobe for a second, before she whispered soothing nonsense into the ear itself.

Breathing heavily, trying to come back to reality, Quinn realized that Rachel was trembling, but from the heated glance she received, Quinn doubted that the brunette was even aware of the cool air blowing across their glistening skin.

"Thank you," muttered Quinn and ran her hand down Rachel's sweat covered back to cup her butt, squeezing the firm cheeks sensually. "Now it's my turn…"

Rachel smiled; probably the first real one Quinn had ever received and for some reason, it made the cheerleader feel really good inside. "You don't have to."

"I want to."

Quinn didn't give Rachel another chance to object or even blink. Instead, she rolled them around, changing their positions so that she was the one on top. Quinn reached out and cautiously touched Rachel's small, but perky breasts, twisting the nipple a little and secretly rejoicing in the moan the touch elicited.

Inwardly, Quinn was a little nervous about what she was about to do; she'd gotten Rachel off before and she'd touched herself more times than she really cared to admit, but she'd never performed cunnilingus before, but from the times Rachel had done it to her, Quinn knew that it was one of the most exquisite sensations in the world and she really wanted to please Rachel for some reason that she didn't want to think too much about at that moment in time.

Slowly, Quinn spread Rachel's legs enough so that she could lean down and run one quick lick up Rachel's bare pussy. It tasted a little weird at first, but Quinn knew from that first lick that she was going to enjoy the experience as much as Rachel when Rachel's first groan of pleasure reached her ears.

Before long, Quinn felt secure enough to copy some of the moves that she remembered (vividly!) that Rachel had used on her and she felt an almost primal satisfaction when she slipped a finger inside of Rachel's dripping core and curled her finger; recognizing the tightening of the warmth around her digit.

Rachel was about to cum and unlike that time in the choir room, it didn't happen soundlessly. She more or less screamed out her orgasm a few seconds later, her nails scraping down of Quinn's shoulders; the unexpected stab of pain doing nothing to dampen the pleasure that was roaring through Quinn's own body for the third time.

"That…" Rachel began, stopping as she tried to re-catch her breath. Quinn licked her lips of Rachel's juices, feeling very proud of the fact that she'd somehow managed to make Rachel Berry speechless.

"I agree." Quinn said after a little moment of comfortable silence. "So," she continued when she felt a bit more like herself again, "what is this really?"

Rachel blinked. "You need a definition on what's been happening between us?"

"No," denied Quinn, a little too vehemently, she realized when she noticed the small smirk on the other girl's face. "I just…It's not like I know _what_ I'm doing here."

"Oh, I have to disagree," Rachel objected softly, her eyes shining with some kind of emotion that Quinn couldn't quite decipher. "I'd say you're as gifted in this as you are in all your other endeavors."

Feeling oddly proud, Quinn ducked her head down on Rachel's chest, not realizing until it was too late that what she was doing could be constituted as cuddling. "Shut up."

Rachel's chuckle shook Quinn's head a little, but a small hand held her head in place, so the blonde gathered correctly that Rachel didn't really mind her current position.

"I honestly don't know, Quinn." Rachel finally answered as they'd lied together on the floor for a few additional minutes of quiet contemplation. "But I'd be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy it."

"Yeah…Me too." Quinn admitted and lifted her head to smile at the other girl, who in response gently kissed her forehead before sighing and muttering something about having to call her Daddy because of her usual schedule being completely derailed.

And as Rachel sat up to go to her locker to see if Santana's prank had ruined her cell phone as well, Quinn briefly wondered if their encounter today had changed everything and if so, was that really such a bad thing?

**TBC**…


	4. Establishing Ownership

**I don't own Glee or any of its franchise. If I did Season three would be a lot more cohesive.**

* * *

><p><em>AN Felt like writing on this for once. Some OOC is to be expected in this story btw. It was hard getting back on the Faberry train, I hope I'm not letting you down. Thanks for reading and those who reviewed are the main reason for this update!_

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING :This is a Faberry story, which means Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry gets it <strong>_**on**_**. Don't PM me to tell me how wrong you think it is, if you're here and reading despite my warnings that's on you!**

* * *

><p>All grammar errors are my own…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Establishing <strong>**ownership****.**

Thump.

"Oh _fuck_ Baby."

Pant.

Groan.

"Gonna cum so bad Baby!"

Louder groan.

Sigh.

"Wow that was awesome," Finn grinned tiredly as he slowly (finally!) rolled off of her body.

Quinn swallowed the self-loathing down and smiled faintly over at her sort of boyfriend. "Yeah…"

She laid there with a now snoring Finn next to her and hated herself profusely even as the sweat cooled on still more of less clothed body and sent her reminders of the last time she'd felt the same amount of sweat on her.

Suddenly, Quinn felt nauseous and catapulted out of Finn's bed and into his bathroom to dry heave into the toilet as images of a satiated Rachel flashed through her mind.

Ever since their little episode in the locker-room, Quinn and Rachel had made it a point to meet at least once a week. Only, it was getting harder and harder for Quinn to conceal her growing feelings for the high strong brunette, so she was trying to limit her contact with her to stop people from noticing anything out of the ordinary.

_It's not even like she realizes me missing now that Regionals is up_, Quinn told herself as she gurgled some water and went back out to Finn's room to grab the very few pieces of clothing he'd managed to take off of her before losing his patience.

Rachel had been hell bent on winning the stupid competition that she'd all but ignored Quinn for over a week and to the blonde's surprise it had hurt a lot more than anything else she'd ever experienced. Somehow Rachel Berry had become the most important person to her and being who she was, Quinn very much disliked that.

_Especially since she's so busy prancing around, flirting with Finn and ordering us all around_, Quinn mused sourly as she finished getting dressed and slipped out of Finn's house and jumped into her car to go home.

The memory of the incident that had been the last drop to Quinn's overflowing cup entered her mind as she made her way back home to her house where she'd be alone since her dad was out whoring with his oh-so-secret mistress and her mom was out drinking with her girlfriends as a way to cope.

Quinn had sat in the back row in the choir room, in the exact same seat where she'd once fingered Rachel to orgasm and watched the very same girl try for the nth time to get Mr. Shue to listen to her suggestions.

She'd only realized that she'd been watching the tiny brunette with a rather smitten grin on her face when it slowly dropped off it at the sight of Finn and Rachel laughing together in their own little world a few minutes later.

Finn had always had a soft spot for Rachel, at least ever since he found out she existed after joining glee club and apparently he was harboring quite the crush on her.

For some reason the fact that Finn was not as into her as he used to didn't bother Quinn, she'd all but cut him off ever since starting whatever it was with Rachel, _no it's the fact that Rachel is all but swooning over him that's annoying_, Quinn's eyes narrowed as they took in the sight of a clearly pleased Finn and Rachel. _If he touches what's mine, I'll…_

The thought froze Quinn a little and she quickly looked away with warmth blossoming up in her cheeks. _I don't own Rachel, we just play around a little…Yeah right,_ Quinn's inner voice snorted at the lie, _you're so hot for her that it's not even funny anymore. _

It was probably the fact that Rachel had all but forgotten about her and everything that ultimately made Quinn do what she'd done next. Before she knew it, Quinn had stood up and sauntered down the steps and walked over to Finn, pretending that the brunette at his side wasn't present as much as she could.

"Hi Finn," she'd purred, placing one hand on his chest with a small smile. "it's been so long since we've hung out so I wanted to know if you're doing anything after school?"

The look on Finn's face was priceless and it was with smug satisfaction that Quinn had watched every thought of Rachel Berry flee his mind. She'd kept up the smugness even as she'd led him out of the choir room fifteen minutes later and had caught a glimpse of a blank faced Rachel looking at them leaving.

_And now you're feeling like a complete slut_, Quinn admitted to herself as she reached her house and pulled into the garage. She sighed and walked up to her room and got in the shower, suddenly desperate to get the scent of Finn off of her skin and only got out when she'd nearly scrubbed herself raw.

Topping off the weird day with some ice-cream and a couple of the most unromantic movies she could think of, Quinn settled down in her bed and tried to muster up a little excitement for the Regionals competition the next day.

It would probably have worked too, if she hadn't been assaulted with dreams of a betrayed looking Rachel throughout the entire night.

**0o0o0**

The trip to Regionals was uneventful. So much in fact that Quinn fell asleep on Santana's shoulder and only woke up when the Latina poked her ribs to announce that they'd arrived.

The next several hours went by in a blur; rehearsals, getting dressed and prepared and all of the usual pandemonium that always preceded these kinds of events.

Though, throughout it all, Quinn had noticed that Rachel was suspiciously cold towards her. She never caught her looking at her whenever she undressed in the small room that the girls had claimed as their changing room, heck, Quinn had even tried bending forward a little, pushing her booty out there since she'd realized that Rachel was a total butt girl, but no response at all. In fact, it was as if she didn't even exist to the brunette lead singer anymore and the very thought sent shivers of fears down Quinn's spine.

At one point, a little while before New Directions were set to perform, Quinn was intercepted by Finn as he sat down next to her in the audience where the rest of the glee club were watching their competitors.

"Hi," his shy, goofy smile used to be so adorable to Quinn, but now it only served to remind her that she was a horrible person.

"Hey Finn." She managed to say, acting as casual as she could manage with her guilty conscious pounding in her head.

"So…" Finn smiled, "you left pretty early yesterday. Uhm...I just wanted to know if…you know, we haven't been to BreadStix in a while…?"

_Frig, frig, frig_! Quinn mentally roared, praying for some kind of miracle that would help her from hurting the guy she now knew did absolutely nothing for her anymore. Sexually _or_ otherwise.

"Quinn, your presence is needed backstage." Rachel's voice came out of nowhere and Quinn flinched guiltily as she looked up at the standing singer. "I'm sorry Finn, but it won't take but a minute. Perhaps you and your fellow idle glee clubbers should take a moment to warm up their voices since the competition is far from an easy one judging from that choir's soprano." She pointed to the performing choir on the stage before reaching for Quinn.

It took a moment for the lanky teen to interpret Rachel's subtle order, but eventually he managed and stood up himself. In the meantime, Rachel's hand had clasped Quinn's wrist and she was dragging her down the aisles of people without a word.

She looked so serious that random people immediately back off into the sides to give them room to pass on by and Quinn had to admit that a pretty familiar tingling was beginning to make its presence known the further away from people they came.

Then, suddenly, Rachel pushed her through an open door that led into what appeared to be a supply closet of some kind and slammed the door loud enough to shatter eardrums. Quinn didn't really get a lot of time to complain about the noise though, since in her next breath, Rachel was slanting her lips over hers in a bruising kiss that was very obviously designed to show dominance.

Quinn didn't give a crap, her body too busy _enjoying_ being close to Rachel again as she immediately opened her mouth, letting Rachel's probing tongue inside.

She was so caught up in the sensation of being thoroughly kissed for the first time since…well, the last time Rachel had kissed her that she didn't notice fingers at her panties until there was a rough tug and a small breeze hit her bare skin.

"Did you…pant…just…oh…rip my underwear?" Quinn managed as she tilted her head backwards, giving Rachel her silent permission to attack her neck.

Rachel didn't answer, she just started nibbling on the soft skin that she'd been offered as her hand made its way under Quinn's dress.

The moment that Rachel's slender fingers touched her clit, Quinn was catapulted into her first orgasm, chanting silently into the brunette's shoulder as the relief poured over her. She hadn't even realized that she'd been so needy until then.

Unlike previous encounters, Rachel didn't stop to give Quinn space to breathe, to the blonde's surprise she just kept on going. Two orgasm later, Quinn was ready to scream for it all to end, she couldn't take the merciless (but oh so delicious) attack any longer, but when she tried to step away from Rachel's mouth and expertly probing fingers that Finn could _really_ use a lesson or two from, Rachel's grip tightened and she pushed her roughly back into the wall with a firmly muttered order to stay put.

"What-" Quinn started to ask, but was silenced by Rachel's piercing stare as she finger fucked her furiously.

"Did it feel like this?" she asked almost in a hiss. "Did he make you moan for him? Were you as wet for him as you are for me? _Tell me_!"

All at once things clicked inside of Quinn's mind and even as her body was soaring towards yet another mind-blowing release, she realized one important thing. Rachel Berry was _jealous_; jealous that someone else had fucked her when _she_ hadn't wanted to.

The feeling was empowering and Quinn pressed her lips against Rachel's with as much passion as she could to show her that no one but Rachel _really_ mattered, to show her guilt for using Finn to hurt her. For so many other things that Quinn couldn't really stand it.

"He's not –ohgod_please_don'tstop- he's not _you_, I'm all yours!" Quinn babbled when she felt Rachel twist her finger and hit that special spot inside of her that always made Quinn see stars. She came so hard that Quinn could swear that she passed out for a second, because the next thing she knew, Rachel was stepping away from her while slowly licking her much worked fingers dry with a smoldering look in her dark eyes.

Quinn leaned heavily up against the wall, unable to look away from that look. "What?"

Rachel smirked; a look that until one particular April's day, Quinn could've sworn wasn't able to form on the dark eyed girl's face. "Do not forget it again. I don't like people touching what's _mine_."

And with that, and one last, quick peck on Quinn's swollen lips, Rachel left her standing there with her eyes widened in shock.

_Holy s…!_

The sounds of running steps through the now half-opened door rebooted Quinn back to the present and she began making her way to the stage where the rest of New Directions were waiting to take the audience by storm.

Lights were flashing, people were cheering and the music was deafening, but Quinn didn't notice any of it, just performing on instincts that had been drilled into her over the last month. No, all she could think off at that moment was the fact that she _wasn't_ wearing any underwear and her core was _still_ dripping with juices that she really hoped would get Rachel's attention sometime in the near future.

After all, Quinn fully expected to be taken extra care of now that she belonged to someone and knowing Rachel Berry as intimately as she did, Quinn had _no_ doubts about whether or not the singer could deliver…

**TBC**…

* * *

><p><em>AN Yeah *shrugs* that's all folks. I'd appreciate a comment or even two *wink* but if not, thanks for reading and hopefully enjoying yourselves for a little while. _

_Until Next Time_

_Ditte Mai_


	5. Ignoring The Status Quo

**I don't own Glee or its franchise. If I did, season 3 wouldn't be such a mess.**

* * *

><p><em>AN Weird chapter this time, I think; but I hope you all like it regardless_…

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING :This is a Faberry story, which means Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry gets it <strong>_**on**_**. Don't PM me to tell me how wrong you think it is, if you're here and reading despite my warnings that's on you!**

* * *

><p>All grammar errors are my own<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ignoring the status quo <strong>

"Ex-squeeze me?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and slammed her locker a bit harder than was perfectly necessary. "I said, leave her alone for once; she's never done anything to either of us."

Santana's dark eyes narrowed ominously as she glanced back over her shoulder at her most preferred target, Rachel Berry, who was obliviously sorting through her own books for the next class.

"It's never stopped us before."

Quinn sighed and tried to muster up some of her Head Bitch in Charge attitude that had made even Coach Sylvester step down once or twice during some _extremely_ vigorous training sessions. "And that's no excuse to keep acting so childish towards her. She's…" Quinn swallowed as memories of their shenanigans flashed through her mind for a second, causing her core to throb with longing, "she's kind of a friend, okay."

The look on Santana's face was indescribable and Quinn refused to let her growing fear of her so called friend's reaction dash out whatever it was she was sort of having with Rachel. She refused.

"You're freaking me out here Quinn," the Latina said, after a few moments of gawping. "But whatever is going on with you, I damn sure hope it isn't contagious."

"Classy," was Quinn's retort; admittedly it wasn't her best work, but even as the Latina turned around to leave, Quinn's eyes had locked with Rachel's and everything else sort of seemed to dim around her.

They shared a small smile and went their separate ways as the bell signaled the start of a new class.

**0o0o0**

A little later that day, Quinn walked over to her usual table in the cafeteria to eat her lunch – she was the only one brave enough in the Cheerio's to actually eat solid food during school hours – but as she neared the table she noticed that they were looking at her weirdly.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

It was Puck who answered, looking like he didn't really give a damn one way or the other, as he was eying one of the female freshmen with the same intensity as a predator eyed a limping deer, "Satan thinks you're planning some new, epic prank of Crazy Berry."

"Oh…" Quinn bit her lip and slowly sat down, trying to ignore the looks. "Well, I'm not. I just don't want to you know…go after her like that anymore; we're on the same team or whatever, right?" She looked to Matt, who was silently eating his sloppy Joe.

"Right." Was all he said and continued eating. Well, so much for help on the front.

"Face it, Fabray," Santana said, after waiting a small moment for anyone to agree with Quinn, looking far too smug for the blonde to appreciate the somewhat friendly tone in her voice, "RuPaul is just so beneath us that it's…well, look at it this way; there's the dorks and losers and all that, and then way underneath that is where Berry is. She's just not on our level."

_No, you've got it wrong_, Quinn thought sourly, spearing a piece of lettuce with a strength that would've been more suited for cracking stone, _we're the one on the bottom and she's the one on the top. She does enjoy the top…_

The last thought entered Quinn's mind alongside a memory of the last time just such an occasion had taken place and she shuddered quietly, rubbing her thighs together as discreetly as possible to release a little tension.

Out of the corner of her eye, Quinn spotted the object who was making her tingle even without being close and decided that she didn't really need her meager lunch and her so called friends' comments and stood up abruptly.

"Whoa there Fabray," Puck drawled as she almost tipped her tray over at him in her haste, "Watch it."

Quinn just rolled her eyes and grabbed the tray and threw it in the designated place for clean up and all but ran out of the cafeteria after the brown-haired silhouette that kept making her feel all these weird emotions on the inside.

"Rachel, wait up," Quinn panted when she finally reached the other girl, who was obviously on route to the choir room.

Ignoring not only the two freshmen that were standing awkwardly by their lockers, but Rachel's questioning look, Quinn grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the janitor's closet that was right next to them.

"You do realize that I would have come along with you, given your rather obvious urgency, as soon as you'd told me to, right?" Rachel smiled and looked down at the hand that Quinn still had clasped firmly around the wrist.

Feeling a tad ridiculous in light of Rachel's calmness, Quinn quickly released the brunette and took one step backwards, simultaneously turning on the lights.

She must have had an unusual look in her eyes, because Rachel frowned and stepped closer. "What's the matter, Quinn? Can I help you in any way?"

The delectable smell of her, coupled with the intense look in her eyes, rekindled the reason that Quinn had sought her out so fervently, and she quickly placed her hands on Rachel's face, cupping it gently.

"I just really wanted _you_."

Again, Rachel smiled, only this time it was achingly soft and full of that same kind of emotion that Quinn recognized from herself, but still wasn't completely ready to say out loud. "Oh," was all that the brunette eventually said and then her lips slanted themselves over Quinn's in a sweet, chaste kiss that made the cheerleader's toes curl.

Of course, Quinn and Rachel being what they were, things never stayed chaste for long between them and it didn't take long before the kiss transformed into their usual mix of smoldering heat and tingling passion that made them both wet and eager for more.

With her friends' comments and opinions still ringing in her ears, Quinn had an unprecedented urge, no; need to be the one in control for once and she led Rachel up against the nearest wall where she promptly fell to her knees and pulled the other girl's flimsy excuse of underwear down her legs.

It was something that had surprised Quinn a lot, given Rachel's usual choice of clothing, but her underwear was a lot more mature and sexy than what she chose to wear on a daily basis for the rest of the students to see and it was a part of the stardom obsessed girl that only Quinn knew and she couldn't say that she hated it, especially in these kinds of situations where it just added a pang of lust as she slowly slid the fabric down Rachel's smooth legs.

"Quinn…what-?" Rachel began, but she cut off into a delighted sounding moan, when Quinn bent forward and buried her face in her pussy; suckling and licking with all her might.

Despite not having as much experience in this area as her lover, Quinn had always been a quick study and Rachel definitely couldn't fault her for eagerness.

"You're so fucking hot right there on my wet pussy," Rachel moaned, her hands grabbing fistfuls of Quinn's hair and yanking it as her core was being taken under loving care.

Quinn barely stopped herself from groaning, she had a very vivid reaction whenever Rachel forgot herself and started swearing violently in throes of her passion.

Desperate for more of that, Quinn used her fingers to add to Rachel's pleasure; slowly slipping two inside the warm cave that constricted around them, as if trying to milk them. Quinn gently bit the swollen nub in front of her mouth and curled her fingers inside of Rachel, causing the other girl to scream as she was catapulted into an orgasm that sent juices flowing into Quinn's mouth.

"You taste so good," she panted, even as she kept nosing Rachel's pussy and licking it gently; her fingers were also still moving slowly in and out of the wet hole that was all but dripping with fluid now. Yearning for some kind of release herself, Quinn reached down with her free hand and rubbed her clit through her soaked panties; moaning into Rachel's mound as she worked on herself.

"Oh no, Fabray," Rachel groaned and somehow managed to force Quinn to her feet, "I thought we agreed that your pussy belongs to me to do with what I please."

Quinn whimpered, well aware of Rachel's mean streak; there was a good chance that she wouldn't allow her to cum in a show of ownership. Oddly enough, the lust of that prospect, of being dominated like that quickly washed away Quinn's frustration and she moaned like a cat in heat.

"It does, Rachel," she agreed eagerly, licking her lips as Rachel's juices weren't quite dry on her face just yet, "please touch me, please do whatever you want."

Rachel smiled and kissed her, seemingly not caring one bit that she was now tasting herself on the other girl's lips. And then Quinn lost all train of thought, when Rachel's small, warm hand was suddenly cupping her and in four quick strokes and one pinch of her clit, Quinn was cumming hard, screaming her release into Rachel's open mouth.

**0o0o0**

As was sort of the norm these days, the last class of the day was Glee and Quinn was running late because she'd been called into Sue Sylvester's office for a chat about the upcoming Nationals and how that could somehow be thwarted and if possible cause Will Shuester some humiliation.

When she entered the choir room, Quinn's eyes ran through the other Gleeks and she was already moving towards her usual seat next to Santana and Brittany, but then something stopped her. Rachel was lifting her folder off of the empty seat next to her, silently giving her an opportunity to join her side.

Quinn locked eyes with Rachel, standing immobile in the middle of the doorway and then she let her rarely heard from heart decide and a moment later, Quinn settled into the seat next to Rachel with a genuine smile on her face to the other girl.

"What gives, Fabray?" Santana practically growled, leaning forward in her seat, nearly landing in a napping Puck's lap. "Come up here, before you catch something or Manhands' sense of style kills you."

"No," Quinn said quietly, not even bothering to look away from Rachel's eyes at first. At least, not until Santana and some of the others' scoff was heard. "I'm sitting next to my girlfriend Rachel Berry because I like her very much."

Quinn savored the beaming smile that Rachel sent her way, even as it confused the others, because clearly none of them understood that Quinn _hadn't_ just announced a friendship with the number one outcast of McKinley High; no; she'd told Rachel that she was willing to label her as a real girlfriend.

It didn't matter to the brunette that Quinn had spoken somewhat in code, not entirely ready to announce them as a couple publically yet; all she seemed able to do was keep on grinning widely at Quinn, who returned it eagerly.

_Maybe someday, I'll truly be brave like you_, Quinn thought to Rachel, just as Mr. Shue came into the choir room with a smile on his face, _I just hope you're willing to wait for me to catch up to you_…

**TBC**…

* * *

><p><em>AN Yeah *shrugs* that's all folks. I'd appreciate a comment or even two *wink* but if not, thanks for reading and hopefully enjoying yourselves for a little while. _

_Until Next Time_

_Ditte Mai_


End file.
